Broken
by Pitifull-Smile
Summary: "I once broke a promise. A promise with a sister whom I loved more than life itself. I broke the one irreversible promise I've ever made in my life. Since then I'm unable to get her empty, lifeless face out of my mind." -Hevalaska, a never forgotten past.


**A/N: So if you've read any of my stories then you would knowthat I like writing things based off of D. Gray Man. So for this time around I've decided to try out something with Hevalaska and her past. Its just a short little one-shot but I do hope everyone to enjoy it nontheless ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of D. Gray Man excluding the OCs. Just a REALLY big fan!**

**

* * *

**

Hevalaska watched dully as the young human was walked down the steel bridge, leading to her massive semitransparent form. A brown bag, much like a potato sack, covered the persons head as it was pulled by the cruel chain around bruised wrists. She made no attempt to give the stranger a comforting word despite the shaking it's bare legs held and the stiffled sobs escaping unseen lips. She imagined it were cold wearing only a thread bare, over-sized T-shirt but couldn't find herself feeling pity for the frail creature.

_'Best to feel nothing...'_

Her voice was emotionless and cold as the air around her when she ordered the two guards at this new subjects side away. They backed off all too willingly and she found a stray thought run away with them, only to be pulled back to herself another moment.

The human in front of her took an awkward step away from her mass, blind and afraid of what Hevalaska guessed to be everything by now. But it was shortly stopped from going any further by a glowing tentacle along its back.

"Do not move. You will only hurt more if you do when it sta-"

It was this that made it cry out, the probing touch Hevalaska's arm gave, and it fell down in a heap of thin arms and legs. The bag too fell away with this fall, exposing a pale face surrounded by matted blond hair. A terrified, pained, female child's face; contorted in such a mixture of painfilled horror that she had to regret recognizing it. Had to force away her emotions with a numb brick wall before everything she was composed of broke down in the horrible, escalating wail that broke from the child of no more than 10 years at her feet.

"Uuuuhhhhhhh... Wuuuaaaaaaaahhhh...! Plleeeaassee...! Sis- Sister, where is she...? WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER! WE PROMISED EACH OTHER, YOU HAVE THE GIVE HER BACK!"

Hevalaska went ridged and still, like some over-sized Egyptian statue caught under a full moons illumination.

The screeches clawed at every surface in the huge metal room, bouncing ineffectively off a still line of suited men and women who observed the strikingly odd situation curiously. All staring at the sobbing girl and Hevalaska like they were waiting for the introduction to a main performance to end.

A man with a hard face clouded in shadow spoke up from the back of the still line. His voice sharp and powerful, littered with impatience in the choppy demand he gave.

"BEGIN!"

-FLASHBACK-

"Sister, wake up! You dosed off again!"

The older girl opened her eyes slowly, their green-leaf color flecked with golden-brown in the bright light of the sun. She had to shield her eyes from its too bright glare as she sat up and looked about her, golden locks of hair caught with stray strands of grass flowed down her back smoothly.

"I did? I'm sorry, Olivia" She smiled gently at the 8 year old next to her who looked as a younger version of the other save the deep brown eyes the young girl sported.

"I didn't mean to, I'm just haven't gotten much sleep is all..."

Her green eyes fogged over for several seconds and her expression became somewhat slack and distant. As if reliving another time in her head she shook her locks of gold and smiled at Olivia. "Its nothing for you to worry about anyway."

Olivia grinned at her older sister and climbed into her lap with a childish giggle. "Then why don't you get more sleep at night time? You know mom always said that you shouldn't stay up too late or you'll lose rest!" She snuggled into her sisters lap and clung loosely to the soft fabric of her white dress.

The older chuckled at her words, clasping her arms around her beloved younger sister. "Yes, I believe mom did say that a lot didn't she?"

Both sat in silence for a long time in simple enjoyment of each others company. The small clearing of fresh grass and the occasional wild flower bunch making for a temporary release from worries that hung low in each others hearts.

"Sister... Can I ask you something?" Olivia finally cut gingerly into the peaceful silence.

"Yes?" Replied the older without pause.

"Do you know how to keep a promise no matter what?"

"...Yes. I do."

"Then can you make a promise with me?"

Olivia looked at the other with a serious expression that almost seemed comical on her young face. But her sister didn't laugh to this but rather nodded her head firmly. Cause she believed with all her heart that whatever the small child asked of her she could fulfill to the end of time. Casue for her, Olivia was everything she had. Everything she needed.

"Promise me we'll leave this place together one day! And then... we can both be together forever and the mean people wont be around either!" An unstable sort of smile filled her face and she buried her face into the older's shoulder, continuing to speaking in an urgent voice "And then, we can go shopping for cute dresses and pick flowers every day in the summer and... and...!"

So she took her beloved younger by the shoulders, taking a moment to tenderly whip away the salty tears from her small, rosy cheeks and looked into her brown eyes with her brown flecked green ones. And in that moment she thought with all the certainty of a sister that would deny the gift of sleep for an eternity if thats what took to make their sibling happy...

"I promise you Olivia. I'll make that happen, just you wait, one day. We will."

-END FLASHBACK-

The order from the dark man hit Hevalaska with a dull thud in the back of her head, twitching back to silent life.

And so she followed with arms that wrapped over the screaming girl shakily and unsteadily. She was screaming out pure emotion now, no words mixed within the terrified fit that gave Hevalaska the sensation of wanting to vomit. Something she hadn't been able to do in nearly 2 years.

The line of suited men and women lit up in the glow of erratic sparks coming from the girl now. The innocence hidden within one of Hevalaska's arms was to be forced into this girl. Thats what they wanted, more exorcists. More toys for their cause that had become further corrupt since she joined 12 years ago as a 8 year old on the streets with a crying baby in her arms.

Arms and legs whipped about in random bursts of attempt escape but of course, it was futile. It was all futile in such a way that when it finally...

...Just stopped.

The child's body went abruptly still, head turned upward towards Hevalaska's face with wide, bleeding, lifeless deep brown eyes. Everything went oddly silent in the chamber as the small girls corpse fell the to ground with a sickening thud.

The innocence did this every time it rejected a forced entry. Every time she had to either stare a spasming body in shock of the forced entry or a lifeless one such as this.

Never something new.

Never.

But...

Why... did it have to be...

A small squad of humans in white protective clothing jogged into the scene and familiarly began to lift the girl onto a stretcher. She wanted to scold them with a death blow to the head for handling THAT body without care.

This body that was...

"Another failure, huh?" She looked up slowly to the dark man who was glancing at the passing stretcher with a disgusted look as it was rolled from the large room. "Such a disappointment that one. Went out just like that; worthless piece of shit!"

She watched without comment when he spat at the floor and irritably marched behind the stretcher. The others soon followed after, some giving a mixture of anger, sympathy, annoyance, and uneasiness in their last glances at Hevalaska.

Hevalaska herself wasn't sure how to react to anything right now. The only thing for her to do; shrink in on herself into a large bright ball that wanted to cry but couldn't

_'I... I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry... Olivia... Please forgive me...'_

Her thoughts cried out with tear-less grief. All of it trapped and toxic to the wall now quickly breaking into crumbs that eerily resembled what she had just destroyed.

_'I guess I lied back then huh...? I really can't...'_

_'...Keep such a promise after-all.' _

* * *

**A/N: Please review if you have the time =D**

****


End file.
